


[Podfic] The Seahorse

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Coming Out, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Gender Dysphoria, Gobstones (Harry Potter), Loss of Identity, M/M, Misgendering, Mpreg, Muggles, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Trans Male Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: Lee is used to winning his Gobstones matches, and he thinks he can come out ahead in the game of life. If only things were as simple as when he first met Tobias at that pub in Cokeworth. In a perfect world, he sure as hell wouldn't be pregnant and learning his way around a Muggle kitchen, but it's 1959, and he is all bones and weary mind, weighed down by the flesh that doesn't feel like his own.
Relationships: Eileen Prince & Severus Snape, Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape, Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] The Seahorse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seahorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240359) by [Acid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid/pseuds/Acid). 



Title: The Seahorse

Author: Acid

Reader: gwenynnefydd

Rough Length: 2 hours 15 mins

Format: M4A

[[M4A] Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1erbljVRrmLYut6Qc4HAEL7g8nc6N3sAY/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
